Gracias al muérdago
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Hugo quería besar a Albus antes de que terminase el año. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el muérdago sería la respuesta a su pensamiento? Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad" del foro Los hijos de la guerra.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso, es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

**Pairing: Albus S. Potter/Hugo Weasley**

**Incesto.**

* * *

23:30.

Hugo contemplaba aquellos cuatro números en su nuevo reloj, cómo burlándose de él. En media hora, el año terminaba dando paso al 2024, y Hugo aún no había cumplido con su propósito de aquel año. Y su propósito no era ninguno de aquellos tan falsos como: "Este año dejo de fumar" o "Este año voy a esforzarme más". Propósitos que decías pero que jamás cumplías.

No, el de Hugo era más. En realidad era bien sencillo, pero eso no quitaba que no le resultase difícil de hacer. Y es que, besar a Albus, no era algo que se pudiese cumplir con tanta facilidad.

Para muchos, el simple hecho de acercarse a la persona que les gustaba y besarla, no les debería de parecer la gran cosa. Hugo suponía que esas personas, o bien nunca se habían enamorado de verdad o, si lo habían hecho, jamás de su propio primo.

Hugo volvió a contemplar la hora en su reloj. Suspiró al ver que ya habían pasado cinco minutos y que tan solo tenía veinticinco minutos para besar a Albus y cumplir su propósito de ese año. No es que le fuese a pasar nada malo por no cumplir su propósito ni nada por el estilo. Pero si no lo hacía, se sentiría mal consigo mismo.

_Vamos Weasley. ¿Acaso no eres un león? _se dijo en su mente.

—Cállate —espetó en voz alta, haciendo que varios miembros de su gran familia se girasen para mirarlo. Se sonrojo profundamente—. No es nada. Hablaba conmigo mismo.

—Primer síntoma de la locura: hablar contigo mismo —se burló la hermana de Hugo, Rose. El chico le sacó la lengua, en una actitud muy típica de adolescente de quince años.

Rose le dio la espalda y Hugo aprovecho para ponerse a pensar. Tenía que hallar una forma de poder besar a Albus en los próximos veintitrés minutos, por supuesto sin llamar la atención a su familia, que por muy abierta que fuese, no aceptaría el incesto con facilidad.

Sus ojos castaños viajaron por toda la sala, esperando a que le llegase la inspiración divina navideña le llegase.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre poner el muérdago de tu padre, Fred Weasley?

Y la inspiración le llegó en forma de gritos. Fingiendo indiferencia, Hugo observó a su tía Angelina regañar a su hijo Fred por poner el muérdago Weasley en la casa. El muérdago Weasley había sido un invento de su tío George esas navidades, y básicamente obligaba a dos personas que se hallasen debajo de él a besarse, ya que hasta entonces no serían capaces de moverse.

La mente de Hugo empezó a diseñar un plan. Si conseguía que él y Albus acabasen debajo de uno de esos muérdagos, no tendrían más remedio que besarse. Y nadie diría nada, ya que los muérdagos no se podían quitar si había una pareja debajo de ellos.

Hugo empezó a mirar alrededor suyo, buscando algún muérdago Weasley que poder utilizar. Para su suerte, estos no se diferenciaban a simple vista. En realidad tenías que fijarte para ver que las hojas brillaban de forma sutil comparado con los muérdagos normales. Vio varios, pero ninguno estaba lo suficientemente oculto para que él pudiese fingir que no lo había visto. Al final, cerca de las escaleras, encontró uno que a simple vista no se veía.

El pelirrojo se acercó a esa zona, fingiendo en que no se había dado cuenta de la planta que colgaba encima suyo. Ahora simplemente necesitaba una excusa para que Albus fuese hacía allá, sin que sonase demasiado sospechoso... ni ansioso. Y por suerte, tenía la excusa perfecta.

—Albus, pásame el jersey —exclamó Hugo, girándose ligeramente para mirar a su primo.

—¿Por qué no vas tú a buscarlo? —le preguntó Albus, rodando los ojos.

—¡Tú estás más cerca! —protestó Hugo.

—¡Pues usa la varita!

—No la tengo conmigo.

—Será posible... —se quejó Albus, tomando el jersey de Hugo y acercandose a él—. Toma, aquí lo tienes.

—Gracias —dijo Hugo, poniéndose el jersey. Cuando se lo puso, fingió extrañeza al ver que Albus no se iba—. Ya puedes irte.

—Eso me gustaría —gruñó Albus—, pero no puedo moverme —el chico desvió su vista hacía arriba y abrió sus ojos, asombrado—. ¿Ese es uno de los muérdagos del tío George?

Hugo fingió que se sorprendía

—¿Qué? —exclamó, levantando también la vista—. ¡Vaya! No me había dado ni cuenta. Pero eso significa que no nos podremos mover hasta que...

—Nos besemos —asintió Albus, antes de suspirar—. ¿Estás listo?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hugo, incrédulo. No se esperaba que Albus fuese a acceder tan rápido. Se pensaba que trataría de buscar otra salida, antes de aceptar lo del beso.

—Sólo es un beso —respondió Albus, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, paso de quedarme aquí abajo por esa estupidez. Entonces, ¿estás listo o no? Me gustaría hacerlo antes de que acabe el año...

—Cl-claro —tartamudeó Hugo, sin creerse que fuese a resultar tan fácil.

Así que Hugo acercó su rostro al de Albus, hasta que los labios de los dos se encontraron. Fue un simple roces de labios. Nada especial. Pero para Hugo, aquello despertó un montón de emociones que él no sabía que existían dentro suyo.

—Bueno, ya está —dijo Albus, alejándose de allí.

A Hugo no le importó. Sabía que Albus se iría al terminar el beso. Además él solamente buscaba un beso, ni nada más. Volvió a contemplar la hora en su reloj. Las 23:48. Había cumplido su propósito a los doce minutos antes de que se terminase el año.

* * *

—¿Está ocupado?

Hugo se giró, viendo como Albus señalaba a un lado del sofá donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado.

—No —respondió Hugo, haciéndose a un lado para que Albus ocupase el sitio. Cosa que Albus hizo.

—¿Qué te has propuesto este año? —preguntó Albus, a los pocos minutos.

—Nada en especial —respondió Hugo—. No sé me ocurre nada.

—Puedo darte un par de propuestas —dijo Albus—. Algo cómo "aprender a fingir mejor" o "besar a mi primo sin excusas por el medio"... Cosas así.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Hugo, sorprendido.

—Hugo, eres un asco fingiendo —respondió Albus, seriamente—. Me he dado cuenta de lo que te ocurría desde hacía meses.

Hugo permaneció en silencio. ¿Era cierto? ¿Albus sabía lo que él sentía por él?

—¿Y qu-qué te parece? —tartamudeó Hugo, temeroso de saber la respuesta.

—Me he acercado antes, aún sabiendo que estabas debajo del muérdago Weasley... ¿Tú que crees? —le preguntó Albus burlón.

Hugo se sonrojo. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Albus le cortó con un beso.

—Mejor hablamos mañana —susurró Albus, al separarse de Hugo.

Hugo asintió, sabiendo que Albus tenía razón. Pero, mientras tanto, le estaría agradecido al muérdago de su tío.

* * *

**1.117** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bueno, aquí os traigo este fic que se me ha ocurrido a causa del aburrimiento extremo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
